


It's All Been Done

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Silly, over protective pilots, thank god for Finn and Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of their first mission for the Resistance, Rey and Finn and taken aside by Poe's closest friends and warned about his self-sacrificing ass and what they can do to prevent it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Been Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA kink meme. 
> 
> "Sort of 'parody/crack' to the situations where 'Poe volunteered to be (insert any dub-con/non-con words here) for the sake of saving his friends' & 'evil guys (insert any dub-con/non-con words here) Poe because he is just too pretty and sexy'.
> 
> It happens more than a few times already that whenever they are captured by the bad guys (space pirates, etc) they have to disguise Poe to be as ugly as f*ck or just knock him unconscious before he do some stupidly heroic dumb sh*t moves like volunteering to 'sacrifice' himself for the sake of his friends."
> 
> I think I'm going to make Thursdays my regular posting day, it works well for me.

“Pssst, Rey, Finn come over here.” Both Finn and Rey turned as one to look to where Jessika was looking at them from around a corner, gesturing for them to come over to her. The expression in her face was serious, for once; curiosity and concern got the better of them, sharing a look they made their way over to her. “Follow me.” She didn’t say anything else until they were safely in a room, one occupied by Poe’s closest friends.

“What’s going on guys? Rey and I were just heading to a meeting with the General about the mission she’s sending us on with Poe.” Finn asked looking around at the group which consisted of Jessika, Iolo, Snap, Karé and Bastian. “Did something happen?”

The gathered group of pilots shared a look before Snap sighed and stood up. “There’s something you need to know before you go on this mission, something really important.”

Rey frowned wondering just what they were going on about. “Something about the mission or about Poe?”

“Something about Poe.” Snap answered, gesturing for them to take a seat. “We’re not trying to undermine him or anything, we love Poe and he’s a great leader, a badass pilot and super loyal to boot.”

There was a but hanging the air and Finn and Rey leaned closer to Snap after they’d taken their seats, waiting for the shoe to drop. 

“But?” Finn prompted when Snap didn’t say anything.

It was Karé who spoke next. “Well all those are part of the problem, at least in this case. Everything that makes Poe so great also leads to the biggest issue that he presents.”

“Issue?” Rey parrots sceptically, because honestly she and Finn were both in agreement that Poe Dameron was pretty kriffing awesome.

“Let’s not beat around the bantha.” Iolo snapped, pointing a finger at Finn and Rey. “You need to keep Poe out of dangerous situations because that man will sacrifice everything to keep anyone safe. He’s so self-sacrificing he once tried to convince a ship of pirates that the most valuable booty onboard a ship we were piloting was himself to keep them from discovering the stash of bacta the two of us were transporting.” 

Snap shook his head sadly. “He threw himself in front of me to take a blaster shot that would have done minimal damage to my arm, it lead to him being in the med bay for three weeks with a good sized hole through his shoulder. We were lucky we had bacta to heal the damage.”

“We were in a sleazy bar trying to round up some information when it was invaded by First Order sympathisers. They were looking for Resistance pilots and while no one in the bar really knew who we were at the time, Poe used himself as a distraction, seducing the men and almost taking them into a back room when rescue arrived.” Karé informed them with a shake of her head. “He puts himself in danger so others won’t have to be there.

Jessika, who had mostly been quiet until then spoke up, her gaze resting on the floor. “We were taken by a group of pirates, though more likely they were slavers.” She sighed, looking up to stare Finn and Rey in the eyes. “Poe’s lucky, most of the time something happens and he gets out of the sticky situations, but it’s happened where he hasn’t.” She didn’t elaborate, didn’t need to really, Finn and Rey had grown up in environments that allowed them to fill in what likely had happened.

“We need you to keep him safe, to make sure that he doesn’t put himself in danger for you.” Snap said seriously, before grinning. “Keep yourselves safe to. It’s generally best that you just don’t get into trouble, especially trouble that involves bars, pirates, the First Order, Hutts, scavengers, or you know most anything.” 

Rey licked her lips nervously, “If something does happen how do we keep him from sacrificing himself?” 

The pilots gestured for Rey and Finn to lean in closer. “The first thing you need to do is neutralize his greatest weapon and bargaining chip.” 

As Jessika spoke, Karé pulled a bag out from under her chair and handed it to Finn. “This bag contains everything you’ll need to make sure that Poe does not look like a walking wet dream, thus nullifying any bad guy’s desires to take him to some back room and have their evil ways with him.” 

Finn opened the bag and looked through it some of the items included a bantha mask, fake scars, wigs, even faux teeth. “How are we supposed to get him to wear any of this?” 

“Oh that’s the easy part.” Iolo said with a chuckle. “The General knows about the Dameron Issue and pretty much any mission that involves Poe working with a partner is an undercover mission. She’s just as tired of him throwing himself into danger as the rest of us.”

Well that made sense, Poe was her best pilot, a commander in her army and if rumour had any validation he was also one of her confidants. 

“Do you think you can do this? Can you keep Commander Can’t Help but Sacrifice Himself safe?”

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t get the chance to put himself into danger.” Rey promised fiercely. Poe was theirs, she and Finn, and they weren’t going to let anything happen to him, even if he tried his best to put himself in danger.

The pilots all nodded, apparently satisfied. “Good we’re counting on you.” Snap said, reaching over to pat them both on the shoulders. 

“We won’t let you down.” Finn assured him confidently.

-

Four days later, when they were apprehended by a group of mercenaries looking for a quick credit. Poe didn’t even hesitate to try and trade himself for Finn and Rey’s safety, and even with all disguise on the leader looked as though he were considering the offer. 

Lucky for Poe he had a Jedi and a former First Order Stormtrooper on his side. Rey was able to use the Force to freeze the mercenaries while Finn made quick work of knocking them out and tying them up once the three of them were free. 

Soon they were back on their own ship and if Finn and Rey help Poe a little more tightly that night, well he didn’t need to know it’s because they were both afraid and determined because they were not going to let themselves get into such a situation again. Poe was theirs and they were going to keep him safe no matter what it took.


End file.
